


Серебро и золото

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Финрод падок на красоту, Келегорм не чувствует за собой никакой вины





	Серебро и золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver & Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740063) by [pherede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede). 



Когда они вдвоем впервые въехали в Нарготронд – Куруфин, воплощение своего отца, и Келегорм, чьи серебряные волосы были спрятаны под охотничьим капюшоном, – их улыбки, гордые и блистательные, затмевали отблески солнечного света, что проникал в недра сверкающих пещер дома Финрода. Вскоре Келегорм скинул капюшон, высвобождая свет своих волос – небесный, сияющий и густой, точно рассветная река, и Финрод вспомнил преисполненную печали улыбку бабушки по отцу, когда она рассказывала ему, еще совсем юному, о серебряных волосах Мириэль, о ее неземной бледности и о том, как сильно Финве любил ее. О том, как сильно любила ее сама Индис – сестринской любовью пополам с восхищением – и как безутешно она горевала об ее уходе.  
Но это не смягчило жало презрения Феанора, когда он глянул на племянника свысока и отвернулся, – как и сейчас не уменьшило чувства обреченности, внезапного ощущения острой опасности, что тронули сердце Финрода.  
И все же, когда Келегорм сел рядом с ним в тиши их покоев, по-прежнему пахнущий листьями – след недавней охоты, – и смеялся от души над упорным стремлением брата спорить по пустякам (в целом Куруфин редко трапезничал с братом и кузеном, предпочитая, как и его отец, уединение мастерских), Финрод реже вспоминал, какой возвышенной и святой стала память о Мириэль, но чаще – как всегда смягчалось лицо бабушки, как она устремляла взгляд куда-то вдаль, произнося это имя. Если Мириэль обладала красотой Келегорма, он хорошо понимал, почему Индис могла произносить имя наделяемой всеми святостями соперницы с такой тоской и нежностью.  
И когда Келегорм намотал на палец локон золотых волос Финрода, отметив вслух, что тот воистину многое унаследовал от своей бабушки, Финрод услышал собственный стон, ощутил легчайшую дрожь своего горла – и устыдился. В ответ на поднятую бровь Келегорма Финрод нахмурился и пристально уставился в огонь, но Келегорм перегнулся через стол и прижал ладонь к его щеке – мягко, почти нежно.  
– И более великие, чем ты, падали жертвами моего очарования, – усмехнулся он и дернул Финрода за волосы – сильно, до боли, и смущение сменилось свирепой жаждой, и он бросился на Келегорма так, словно они были всего лишь подростками. Келегорм довольно рассмеялся, и Финрод пошутил лишь наполовину, зарычав на него, точно гончая.  
Они повалились на пол, стаскивая друг с друга одежду, и когда Финрод обнаружил, что кузен прижимает его к полу, и ощутил твердость и жар его члена, зажатого между ними, он предал себя, всхлипнул – а Келегорм вновь рассмеялся над ним и потянул за волосы, вплетая пальцы в их золото, словно не в силах оторваться. Ни в малейшей степени не беспокоясь об этом, Финрод сам потянул его на себя, набирая полные пальцы серебряного шелка, пока рот Келегорма не оказался достаточно близко для поцелуя. В смехе Келегорма слышалась издевка – но не жестокая, – когда он поцеловал Финрода в ответ и позволил укусить себя за губу.  
Они разделись почти догола еще до того, как оба отбросили мысль добраться до постели, и улеглись в спутанном ворохе сброшенных одежд. Каждый стремился доказать свое превосходство над другим: они катались по полу, стараясь поставить другого на локти и колени и оказаться сверху, и толкались навстречу друг другу. Келегорм смеялся даже во время борьбы, усмехался, оказываясь под кузеном – наследник величия и уверенности, он излучал их так щедро, что не чувствовал за собой никакой вины в такой близости. А Финрод, который строил города и возводил престолы, ощущал в себе передаваемую через поколения неуверенность второго сына и страдал от чувства вины и тоски, когда тянул Келегорма за волосы так, словно хотел выдернуть из него всю душу. И, точно голодный, тянулся к яростной, легко вспыхивавшей ответной усмешке кузена. И когда Келегорм наконец кончил, издав крик, точно охотник, поразивший медведя, Финрод норовисто оседал его, пользуясь его вялостью, и, гладя себя, выплеснулся на живот кузена.  
Когда оба перевели дыхание, омылись и оделись, Келегорм сиял самодовольной усмешкой и сытыми глазами, а Финрода заполнило жуткое ощущение надвигающейся беды. Ужин они доели, усевшись на одну лавку, опираясь друг на друга, точно уставшие в битве воины, и волосы их ниспадали смешанным потоком серебра и золота.


End file.
